The adventure of naruto meowmaki
by kisasakiluv
Summary: naruto turns into a cat sasuke has the duty of taking care of him but everything goes wrong when they step into sasuke front door
1. neko

_**The adventure of naruto meowmaki**_

ok so this the adventure of naruto uzamaki and how he falls in love and marries sakura they live happily ever after and have sex 24/7…….nah I'm joking this is the remix of all that lol =] warning it might suck but it's the funny suck its yaoi for yall who well you know stupid its guy x guy sex if you still don't know go to goggle and search it on with the story

Naruto was walking home after eating a tones off ramen it was getting dark he was getting creped the fuck out I mean he swore he saw shadows following him he heard walking and somebody's breathing he started walking faster "what the fuck" naruto said in a groan this was to much for him is somebody stalking him or something I mean come on were ninja's wait I'm a ninja so why the fuck am I walking naruto question himself and used his ninja skills and started jumping from tree to tree he could see the guy or girl following him was also a ninja he started going faster until he got so pissed and started attacking the stalker behind him the stalker dodged easily like a big shot the stalker that we are going to name sora was fast he took the kunai and stabbed naruto in the back all naruto could see was a blackness and he passed out.

the next morning

"hmm" naruto moaned out his back hurt but there was something fluffy under it he smelled something so good that made him drool he slowly opened his eyes "ahh dobe I see your finally awake" sasuke said in a like bothersome tone "shut up teme" naruto replied when he opened his eyes completely something felt wrong to him like there was something new to his body "so tell me what the fuck happened to you and why do you have a cat tail and ears to go along with it" sasuke was now looking naruto up and down but mostly at the tail that was orange with a white tip and the ears where also orange "teme what are you talking about all I remember is my name" sasuke looked naruto in the eyes "that's a lie"

"what no its not"

"then why do you still call me teme"

"huh I've been calling you that I don't even remember its like a natural reaction or something sorry" naruto put a goofy smile sasuke frowned at that statement was he really hated that much that even if the dobe lost his memory he was still hated and call him teme wow I have to be nicer to him "so you don't remember your self but me as teme" sasuke glared at naruto "hokage-sama" sasuke despise that "he's awake" a lady with blonde hair and huge boobs rush in "naruto are you ok" she yelled naruto looked confuse and I mean wtf who is she moment "umm" he said carefully

"who are you" he ask tilting his head to the side " he doesn't remember anything" sasuke said before she could say something "that's a lie" she shrugged for a moment "that's a lie cause I heard you call sasuke teme" sasuke looked at her that bitch was spying on us "if you heard the you should've heard him say he didn't remember hokage" she looked up at him "actually I came towards the end" naruto was mad why dint anyone believe him "no its not I don't know why I call him that but I just do so believe it and who the fuck are you" tsunade's eyes went big she knew he wasn't lying she felt faint "sasuke" she slowly turned round "since he does not remember anything we cant trust him alone so"

"WAIT" he knew what the old hag was ganna say and in no hell is he ganna accept "old hag um I mean lady tsunade I not going to take care of naruto" she only glared at what he called her naruto was just sitting there playing with his tail in neko land "sasuke as a higher rank then you I command you to take care of him YOU HAVE NO OPPINION IN THIS ohh I quit like that" she whispered the last part sasuke just shrugged "fine my lady anything else I can travel the whole universe for some shoes are maybe your true love no maybe some cake it might make our boobs bigger " tsunade was glaring now real hard but he just smirked "come on naruto your coming home with me"

Kisa-ok so like that was the first chapter

Saki-congratz

Sasuke-I like that to

Kisa-yea yea so in the next chapter

Saski- sasuke brings naruto home it is a total disaster but what happens when sasuke gets hard from watching naruto eat whip cream all this in the next chapter disaster =love

Kisa-yupz so bye

Naruto- wait I dint get to say anything

Sasuke-dobe shut up now you did

Kisasaki- shut up bye


	2. disaster is disaster duh!

the adventure of naruto meowmaki

warning: yaoi alert the most sexiest thing In the world mean guy x guy sex if you don't like the go to a hospital what is wrong with you I cant even write to you =/

you know what just suck me not owning naruto or any characters if I did it would not be on cartoon network or any tv really but sadly I don't *runs away crying"

ch. 2 disaster=love

Kisa- ok I'm back I see people are reading this but no reviews I'm going to quit this

Saki-stop complaining at least people are reading

Sasuke-he's right

Naruto-hurry up this chapter I make sasuke's life a total hell mwahahah… um

Sasuke-asshole

Saki-on with the story

Kisa-hey that's my line

Last time…..

naruto was just sitting there playing with his tail in neko land "sasuke as a higher rank then you I command you to take care of him YOU HAVE NO OPINION IN THIS ohh I quit like that" she whispered the last part sasuke just shrugged "fine my lady anything else I can travel the whole universe for some

shoes are maybe your true love no even some cake it might make our boobs bigger " tsunade was glaring now real hard but he just smirked "come on naruto your coming home with me"

now

"hey sasuke nya" naruto was jumping everywhere now from tree to tree house to house people to people he had to run like crazy not to get killed "for the last time dope stop saying nya" since they left the hokage's house he's been saying nya "I'm not saying nya"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not nya"

"naruto"

"ok I'll stop" he smirked on the inside after 2 minutes " so where do you live….nya" sasuke ignored it "right around the corner" his eyes went big was there a house this shiny in the dull place I mean there was hardly any good colors like orange he liked orange reminded him of ramen " I'm hungry nya" they where at the front door now and you could hear the hungry neko soul growl

"what do you want to eat then" I bet it's ramen even if he lost his memory that dope is going to get fat of ramen "chicken noodle soup with soda on the side" (Kisa: I was listening to that song while writing this) what the hell chicken noodle soup with soda on the side really is that even ramen "fine come in" "I'm going to make you some food now" naruto turned slowly like he was about to get killed "you can cook nya really but your cold hearted" sasuke glared for a second "are you sure you lost your memory never mind stay here" sasuke walked of to the kitchen. that was a dumb idea

5 mins later

"NARUTO GET DOWN HERE NOW" naruto was on the walls scratching everything up sasuke ad brought the food for him but what he saw he did not like everything was in and out the sofa was upside down the tv had glass in it the walls were covered with well he dint know what that was and he dint want to know it was brown kinda "nya why this is so oww" sasuke threw a kunai at him "get down naruto or the next one is going to be a fire ball" he did some random hand sign and blew fire all over the place

the little blonde neko was fast he moved everywhere just not wanting to get burned after 20 mins of non stop fire ball justu the house was burned to a crisp "sasuke I'm still hungry nya" sasuke turned to naruto and smiled " naruto come here and I'll give you something to eat" he did what he was told but instead of getting food he was getting choked "you fucking dope we have no where to live and your asking for food WHO THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU DIE DAMN IT DIE" naruto was gasping for air now "sasuke don't kill naruto" a deep voice came closer from the shadows to reveal shikamaru nara " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS DAMN CAT DID TO MY HOUSE" sasuke was pissed now real pissed.

Everything was burnt including his clothes and paper work and other stuff it was also almost sundown "you can sleep at my hotel until you or whoever rebuilds you house" shikamaru yawn wide this lazy man actually had a hotel and it was a 5 ninja class to " there's some other people staying there that naruto knows and can help regain his memory" the ravened haired didn't think about it for another second if he regains his memories then no more neko for him and that would be nice very nice indeed

"then why are we standing here for" he grabbed naruto and shikamaru's hand running to the shika hotel like 9 mins later there where in there room and in the shower "get in the water" naruto nails were out and holding to the wall "never no I hate water it's eww I'll wash myself with my tounge NOO!!!!!" he let go of the dope for now "ok then fire ball ju-"

"sasuke if you dare burn this hotel down your paying for all of it" shikamaru yelled from the first floor again for a lazy men he was pretty smart and loud "how the hell FINE " then how the hell am I ganna get him in the shower he thought to himself " is there a circumstance that you will get in the bath" the blonde had to think about it for a sec " take it with me nya" he face turned into the biggest smile you ever see on a ninja "what the why do I have to"

"cause I like you and you're the only one i know" sasuke stared at him then started undressing ,naruto did the same they stepped into the bath sasuke sat down "well wash yourself you do know how to right" if he dint then he was an… I would have to make a new word for him "yup nya" naruto sat on sasuke's lap "why are you sitting on my lap" the neko just ignored him and scrubbed himself for someone who doesn't like water he sure is enjoying it.

Anyways sasuke was now starting to feel uncomfortable the idiot kept moving his hips from side to side up and down front and back he usual sex move's he was enjoying the friction the blonde was giving him he almost moaned out but held it in he was almost hard "its good were in water" he whispered to himself "sasuke something's poking me nya" the poor hurting neko was about to get up but was pulled down by strong hands

"there it wont poke you no more" replied harshly by a hurting men thank god he was good at restraining but if the blonde saw him hard cause of his hips moving he would never live it down after the shower sasuke stayed for awhile jacking himself off after some time he came outside he found some clothes that was save from the fire "here put this on" the neko only stared at it in huh he tilted his head from side to side "how do you put this on and do you have it in orange" the boy was acting like he was at the mall or something the raven mentally curse at the boy before walking over to zip up his pants but It would not budge so he had to bend over "sasuke I want to wear orange

"well to bad I hate orange" naruto whispered something that could not be heard he got the zipper up and was about to get up until the door slammed open to find itachi sasuke's older brother "SASUKE I HEARD YOU WHERE STAYING HE-" he didn't finish rather he said "oh my sasu I never knew you had that kind of fetish EVERYONE MY BROTHER'S GROWN UP HE LOST HIs VIRGINITY AND HAS A NEKO FETTISH YAY!!!!" a bunch of people ran to the door were they heard the voice at s

sasuke did some random hand signs "fire ball JUTSI!!" itachi dogged easily but poor kiba got hit soon an all out war with weapons and Justus's was going on destroying half of the hotel

"yes this is going to be a trouble some time for me" that was his last word before he passed out.

Kisa-yay ch.2 finished who's the mamma I'm am and this is my first story like ever so yea forgot to say that in the first chappie

Saki-and I'm the daddy the happy mom and dad twins

Kisa-yup wait that means were married we cant be were blood related oh wellz

Grimmjow-yo I want to have a story to

Naruto- hey this is not your place leave evil demon before I call rabbit on you

Grimmjow- do you want to die

Sasuke-try it

Kisa-well review and tell me if you like it if not or no more story for you =[you will ruin a girls heart who only likes yaoi

Saki-next time itachi's boyfriend-the war finishes and kiba,itachi,,sasuke,and a bunch of other people are stuck cleaning up naruto is just sitting there eating snickers while watching them why you ask well find out on the next ch and you find out who's itachi's boyfriend yes you will love it oh may ask why a snicker bar why not something else like cat food or whatever it because I like snickers and naruto agrees

Naruto-yes yes I do

Kisasaki- bye wait a few words from are sponsors

Random guy- have you ever watch bo bo bo bo bo bo etc well watch it an-

Kisa-to boring bye =]

Random guy- HEY!!


	3. itachi's boyfriend

The adventure of naruto meowmaki

Kisa-I'm not getting lots of review but I know you guys are reading it just not reviewing it oh well I like writing this anyways

Saki-…….

Kisa-what

Saki-no its just like its amazing people like this I mean you suck

Kisa-O.O its your story to so fuck you

Saki-sorry I wish but where twins

Kisa--…. Ignore it I don't want to go get help again your not crazy if you go up to 2 boys and say you guys are the perfect yaoi couple lets go to my house and record you to having sex and then now I need help how rude

Saki-that was funny (I'm not playing they called those people that help you to xD) now on with the story

Warning: this is yaoi nothing buy yaoi if you don't know what it mean then you need help my friend boy x boy sex nothing else and I do not own naruto if I did well you know what would happen =]

last time…

sasuke did some random hand signs "fire ball JUSTU!!" itachi dogged easily but poor kiba got hit soon an all out war with weapons and Justus's was going on destroying half of the hotel

"yes this is going to be a trouble some time for me" that was his last word before he passed out.

Now… Itachi's boyfriend

"why the hell am I doing this" sakura groaned at all the work all she did was smack someone she just wanted some sexy gay love and where you see a crowed of boys together touching each other what else is there "shut up and work you were there to so I blame yo-HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" shikamaru saw itachi trying to get away but failed miserably "but I have a date" itachi wined like a kid who cant get a cookie " yea and my hotel is not destroyed but guess what it is now clean" he whined once again but got to work ' he shiki how come naruto's not working" the fat man ask also known as chojii "b'cause he's a neko and neko's are cute" a strange aura surrounded the lazy man "WHAT THE FUCK HE'S NOT CLEANING CAUSE HE'S NEKO BUT WHY DOES HE HAS A SNICKER BAR TO" everyone that was there yelled together in unison it creped them out but they ignored it "nya but I dint hurt anyone" he wagged his tell ' my ass you dint" a random guy came up "look at that cat marks it hurts like a bitch you went crazy and attacked me" the blond didn't say anything he just looked away and nibbled on his chocolate bar " you ass you should be cleaning to"

"no I dint do anything" he was now pouting "then who did this" he thought for a second who could he blame this on " only one person and that's sasuke" the raven just turn around with a wtf face "don't be putting the blame on me you little

"sasuke how could you"

"yea that's mean" a bunch of people started whispering to one another saying why and how mean "what the hell I dint do that"while they were arguing itachi the smart fellow was sneaking out "sorry guys have fun love ya sasu but I love him more fufufu"

AT CAFÉ LATE

" itachi you late" the boy said his appearance could not be miss he looked like a shark best way to explain it {if you don't know who is then wow} had sharp teeth and his skin was aqua kinda "sorry sorry had something to take care of" but kisame didn't mind much {huge clue} he liked what his boyfriend was wearing very much gray skinny jeans that made his hips look good and a tight black shirt that showed his curves and some high heels {lol yup no joke}

Meanwhile back at the hotel…

"shut up I dint do shit to you" sasuke was pissed now for some reason he felt like someone was writing about him and just love to see him piss "yes you did neko-chan said so" the other young boy yelled back " nek- you naruto this is all your fault" his death glare appered on his face like that "s-so you guys wheres that other guy that looks like sasu" who that's what everyone was thinking they forgot neko-chan lost his memory so he din't know who us people where "oh itachi" everyone said in unision again ' ok we have to stop that" said the dog lover "yes we do" said another "ok everyone we have a mission find itachi and brin him here any method is allowed even …… forced harassment" as we all know sasuke was happy about this very maybe he can kill his nii-chan now "ok lets go" the raven was gone by now

Back to itachi and kisame…..

"AAAAAA CHOOOO" itachi felt a horrible shiver go up his spine like someone no something evil was after him "you ok maybe someones talking about you" said the oh so loved shark boy "huh" that was the older uchiha's reply "the saying says when you sneeze someone's talking bout ya or maybe your just sick" his eyes widen "oh shit" he was in trouble "I CANT BE SICK NOOOO" his ass going back and forth holding himself tightly he screamed.

"itachi-nii just wait I'm coming for you MWAHAHA" back to sasuke he was a beast now "just wait you and your little lover to" was the last word he said before dissapering into the trees not knowing he was being followed by someone who started this whole mess.

Kisa-3rd ch Finnish

Saki-yup

Kisa-next time –sasuke what happened your WHAT!!-the boy found itachi but was knocked out he awoke but somethings not right the emotionless sasuke is going to be laughed at and a special guest is also appearing in the next i think i don't know I'll go with the flow chapiie

Saki-I'm writing the next one and there's going to be lemon remember this my first one and since I'm doing it alone its going to be hard but were twins so we'll communicate by are brain

Kisa-yea yea sure whateva I have to go to this trip for a days and since saki got suspended he cant go I'll be back on Thursday

Saki-I didn't even do anything

Kisa-that's what they all say

Naruto-sorry we haven't been here for awhile we'v been busy

Saki-fucking all nigh well bye =]


End file.
